


Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band is at a signing and Louis wants to have some fun under the table. This was a fun one to write. Loosely based off of the Germany signing. Title from one of my absolute favorite songs Katy Perry-Hummingbird Heartbeat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet

The boys pile onto the stage and take their seats for their signing; somehow Louis and Harry managed to snag seats next to each other, their team, too busy explaining the rules to the rowdy crowd.  
  
“This is going to take ages!” Harry groans to Louis, “There’s like four thousand people out there!” Louis leans into Harry placing his left hand on Harry’s knee stroking back and forth,   
  
“Don’t worry love, we only have to see like 800 of them, then we’re free,” his hand making its way up Harry’s thigh.   
  
“Lou stoppp, what if someone sees you stupid!”   
  
“The tablecloth is hiding my hand calm down Haz, no one can see me.” With that Louis pats Harry’s upper thigh and retracts his hand thinking up some mischief.  
  
The fans flow through the line rather quickly, all their screams and “omgiloveyou’s” melding together. Harry is kinda off in his own little world and Louis sees this so he tries to get his attention by pulling funny faces at him and bumping their shoulders together, or grazing Harry’s hand with his.   
  
But none of this seems to be having any effect on the younger lad so he starts testing the waters and lowers his left hand under the table and begins tickling at Harry’s inner thigh. Harry perks right up and shoots a look over to Louis, who just smiles innocently. Louis begins rubbing his hand up and down Harry’s thigh, making sure to graze his crotch every other stroke. Harry starts squirming in his chair and leans in to Louis’s ear,   
  
“What the hell are you doing Lou?”   
  
“You can tell me stop anytime Harry.”   
  
“I hate you.”  
  
 “No you don’t” A fan clears her throat to get their attention,   
  
“Oh sorry love, let me sign that!” Harry says apologetically.  
  
Louis has gotten bored with his game and decides to up the ante, this time after a fan asks Harry for a kiss on the cheek, as Harry is going in for the kiss Louis grabs hold of his crotch and squeezes.   
  
“shi-so nice to meet you love, sorry I uh have a cold!” harry sputters, whipping around to Louis, who is acting like he did nothing wrong, and still palming at Harry’s crotch,   
  
“You can tell me to stop whenever Haz, but seeing as your hard as a rock I don’t see that happening anytime soon.”   
  
Harry just quietly moans and continues signing posters.  
  
There are some pens on the table and the boys always have a habit of drawing rude things, this time being no exception. Harry thinks it’d be funny to draw a penis, seeing as his is currently in Louis’s hand. Louis sees his drawing and takes a bear that a fan gave them and puts it on top of the drawing, elbowing Harry to look at it, who just laughs it off.  
  
Louis then leans into Harry’s mop of hair searching for his ear, “Wanna ride you babe when we get home, need to feel you now though, k?” He hums in a low voice.  
  
Harry gulps loudly and nods his head, scooting his chair under the table even more. Louis begins fumbling with Harry’s zipper and button whilst signing and chatting up fans (He’s always been a multi-tasker).   
  
He curses Harry for wearing the tightest pants ever as he slides his hand under his underwear feeling for Harry’s cock. As soon as he’s got a grip he feels Harry jerk back a little, eyes widening and dilating. He begins stroking Harry the best he can without pulling his entire cock out his pants, because that’s too risky even for Louis. He finds the tip and rubs his thumb over it pressing down the underside.  
  
He hears a squeak escape Harry’s lips as he’s trying to stay composed talking to fans, but Louis can see the sweat starting to bead at his hairline, and he’s licking his lips an awful lot, his cheeks beginning to flush, and _fuck_ Louis realizes he’s made himself hard.  
  
The sweat from his hand is beginning to act as lube and he starts pumping Harry a little faster feeling the wetness on his tip. So Louis does what he’d usually do in this situation and scoops it up on his first finger nudges Harry to look at him and pops his finger in his mouth, licking it off like melted ice cream, swallowing hard.  
  
Harry leans his body into Louis, his mouth right against Louis’s ear, “fucking Christ Lou, god that’s so fuckinghot, want you so badly right now.”

And it shouldn’t be hot because they’re in front of thousands of girls but shit Harry loves when Louis does that at home, and it makes it even hotter when he licks his finger like that in public. Louis just gives Harry a devilish grin and replies, “I know.” continuing to play with Harry under the table, managing to get his hands wrapped around his balls, one finger lazily grazes Harry’s hole, a move that has him almost tumbling backwards out of his chair.  
  
A member of their team glances over with a scowl asking what’s the problem.  
  
“n-nothing, just fine, chair wobbled is all.” Harry exclaims and turns his attention to the fans in front of him who are giggling at his lack of balance. The way Harry is acting is turning Louis on more than he expected so he tries to just focus on Harry and not his own throbbing cock.  
  
Louis decides against his better judgment and pops Harry’s cock out of the confines of his underwear, exposing it under the table.

Before Harry can protest Louis leans into him, “wanted to get a better grip love, no harm right?” Harry just gulps.

Louis slowly starts rubbing Harry up and down, not wanting to draw attention to his arm jerking, he swirls his fingertips around the head moving them up and down tickling the tip, light enough but effective enough to get a reaction from Harry; who is slowly inching his hips up to feel more of Louis’s hand.

Louis grazes his nails down Harry’s length and back up his shaft, tugging a little more each time. He keeps glancing over at Harry to make sure he’s okay, cause yeah Louis is having fun but the last thing he wants is for Harry to be uncomfortable, no matter how hot this might be.

So once again he leans in to Harry’s ear, “You alright love, this okay?” Harry nods his head and turns to Louis , “better than okay, god why did we now just think to start doing this.” and makes the thumbs up signal to Louis to reassure him.  
  
Now that he knows Harry’s okay he wants to have a little more fun.

Louis manages to conveniently roll a pen off the table, as Harry is preoccupied talking to a fan, ducking under the table and quickly sucks at Harry’s head and brings himself back up, pen in hand.

He noticed Harry is now bright red, some curls are sticking to his forehead and his hands are shaky as he signs some things. He brings the pen over near Louis’s side and scribbles "shit",

Louis just starts laughing and writes "yeah? liked it?"

Harry scribbles "again please!"

Louis grabs Harry’s chair and angles it so their knees are touching and he doesn’t have to reach as far

“Harry why don’t you tell this lovely fan about the plane ride here yeah.”

Getting the hint, so the fan doesn’t walk over to Louis, Harry begins talking as Louis manages to let something else fall off the table. He quickly reaches his head under the table and sticks Harry’s cock in his mouth, letting his tongue explore the entire length. He hears Harry’s breath hitch and nibbles at the head then brings himself back up.

He feels Zayn give him a quick whack over the head and turns to look at him, “what?” Louis asks licking his lips.

“You two are something else…shit, keep the line moving before they (he points behind him) find out what you’re doing.” Zayn whispers with a knowing look.

Louis reaches over with a pen to Harry’s side and scrawls "oops Zayn knows" and Harry gets even more red and punches Louis in the shoulder sending a embarrassed half wave Zayn’s way, Zayn just rolls his eyes at the two and continues what he was doing.  
  
Louis proceeds to bring his hand back down around Harry and this time he’s pumping with a purpose, he wants Harry to come, right there in front of all those fans, especially the ones with the “marry me Harry” posters, he wants Harry to moan his name under his breath and spill in his hands. He wants to see Harry tense up right before his orgasm, knuckles whitening, lips bruising from biting down so hard and see him come down after completely blissed. And that’s exactly what he does.  
  
The last fan has walked off the stage and a member of their team comes over the loud speaker to talk before it’s the boys’ turn to say something.  
  
Harry can feel the burn in the pit of his stomach, he feels his heart start to race, palms beginning to sweat, his mind going fuzzy,

he grabs the closest pen and writes "fuck close"

Which makes Louis move his hand even faster, not even caring if people see anymore, he just wants to give Harry the best orgasm of his life.

He brings his mouth to Harry’s ear one last time “come for me baby, in front of everyone, want you to come all over my hand.”

And with that Harry’s muttering “fucklou” his hands gripping the edge of his chair, his entire body trembles as he’s releasing into Louis’s hand, panting.

He turns to Louis and can only manage to spit out a breathless “ohmygod Lou fuck” Louis looks at Harry with a proud smile, “

That was beautiful babe, you were great. Here” and he slides his hoodie under the table to wipe them up and Harry zips himself back in his jeans.

“That was the most amazing handjob ever holy shit Lou! But what about you?”

“It’s fine, make up for it at home yeah?” He winks at Harry just as they’re being beckoned to the front of the stage Louis brings a finger up to his lips that still has some of Harry on it and pops it in his mouth, Harry wobbles a bit standing seeing as his legs still feel like liquid, and the crowd howls at his misstep and Louis just pats him on the back and giggles saying into the mic “Gotta love this one right? Always one to put on a good show.”


End file.
